The present invention relates to a kind of improved mobile telephone back-clamping device, and more particularly, which comprises a telephone rack, a fixture, a pushing block, a back-clamping plate and a clamp-on plate.
A conventional mobile telephone back clamping structure generally comprises a telephone rack, a spring, a clamping device, a pocket and a pushing block. The pushing block pushes against a sliding block to make vertical movement and the sliding block pushes against a shifting block that connects with the mobile telephone to mount or dismount the mobile telephone onto or from the shifting block. Due to the fact, such a mobile telephone back-clamping assembly has very complicated subassemblies and is difficult to operate as well as inconvenient to use. The inventor of the present invention has designed an improved mobile telephone back-clamping structure in accordance with the conventional mobile telephone back-clamping assemblies. A patent application directed to an improved mobile telephone back-clamping structure has been lodged.
The present invention""s structural design mainly comprised a telephone rack, a fixture, a press block, a spring and a pushing block. The telephone rack comprised two symmetrical units where the pushing block having a pressed part at the end was placed inside the pocket of the telephone rack. The pressed part was attached firmly to the sides of the press block before being placed together into the pocket. The fixture was to be fixed on the front end of the telephone rack. The pushing block and the spring were clamping units molded directly and in advance in a preinstalled mold of the telephone rack. The fixture and the press block were also structures formed in one mold. The press block was directly formed at the center of the inner rim with a inclined block on each side. The clasps on both sides of the inner rim were clipped onto the lock holes at the ends of the telephone rack to form a complete back-clamping structure. Notwithstanding the structure was designed to be practical, the inventor has made further improvements to make the structure simpler, the operation easier and the number of components fewer. easier and the number of components fewer.
The invention mainly aims to provide a kind of improved mobile telephone back clamping device, which is easy to use and has practical structural design.
Another purpose is to provide a kind of simple-structured mobile telephone back clamping structure, which can achieve telephone clasping and releasing functions without any spring element in operating.
In order to achieve the foregoing purposes, the improved mobile telephone back clamping device is equipped with a telephone rack, a fixture, a pushing block, a back-clamping plate and a clamp-on plate. Two pushing rods are extended out from the front end of the pushing block to form an inclined pressed part. Also, a pushing part is formed on the outer side of each pushing rod, so the complete front end of the pushing block can be into a rectangular transparent trough at the center of the telephone rack. By means of the barbed structure, each of the pushing parts can push against the rectangular transparent trough. A clasping block is located on each side at the front end of the telephone rack and an extended part is extended out from the rectangular transparent trough""s base plate. The extended part has a barb at the front end and an inclined block on each side. One end of the fixture is opened to cover the front end of the telephone rack. A partition board having an outlet is equipped inside the fixture. When the fixture is combined with the telephone rack, the partition board will be right next to the top of the two inclined blocks on the telephone rack and will allow the barb stretch out through the top of the outlet. When the pushing block is not pressed, the barb at the front end of the telephone rack can stretch out through the outlet of the partition board on the fixture. When the pushing block is pressed, the slope of the pressed part at the front end of the pushing block will press right on the top of the inclined blocks in the telephone rack to force the barb down. Then, the height of the barb stretching out through the outlet of the fixture will be lowered.
Preferably, by means of the combination of pivot, axle hole and latch, the back-clamping plate can be combined onto the back of the telephone rack. Also, while having the elastic connecting part, the outer wall of the back-clamping plate can be combined with the clamp-on plate to allow the user to clamp the clamp-on plate onto a belt or any other suitable object. Furthermore, a L-shaped buckle is equipped on the base of the back-clamping plate and a rectangular retaining groove is located at the respective position on the base of the fixture so that the back-clamping plate can be firmly combined onto the base of the fixture when required.
Other purposes and the structural design of the present invention will be further described in the optimal embodiments below and attached.